


The Terminator

by Grace_Scientia



Series: Terminator, A Different Verse [1]
Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childbirth, Death, F/M, Love, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Scientia/pseuds/Grace_Scientia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Alternate Version in which Sarah Connor was Johns great grandmother and Johns mother was Sarah's granddaughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Terminator

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an actual story so please be nice and let me know what you think cheers!
> 
> Okay so in this Sarah is johns great grandmother while johns mum is Sarah's granddaughter who Kyle is married to and in live with. John sends them both back to take save Sarah so that she lives so his mum lives which means he does and cause there is no way home John is born in 1985 like he is in the movie because his mum went back with his dad. if you have any questions feel free to ask me.

My name is Sarah Connor. in the year 1984 a computer network called skynet sent a terminator back in time to kill me, to prevent the birth of my great grandson John Connor the human leader of the resistance against the machines, by killing me to stop his mother from being born which stopped hurt he and his mother as well as my son from even existing.

Fortunately the resistance was able to send back two people to keel me alive, both were soldiers and trained to trust their instincts, to stay alive.

This is the story of how we tried to survive when there was a machine hunting us down.

~#~

 

Silence. just silence, the the sound of traffic in the distance slowly seeps into the air. A cat is digging through the trash in the dumpster when it freezes then starts to run away, just as a garbage truck approaches the the dumpster. It stops just before the dumpster then starts to put its massive handles through the loops on the dumpster when his truck turns off. Puzzled he turns the key in the ignition muttering to himself while he does it only to hear the truck stall, he goes to do it again when something out side startles him.

A wind that seems to have come out of no where, is making papers and other garbage fly across the flat surroundings with force, then electricity is cracking through the air making long electric fingers run across the dumpster and the truck.

Muttering to himself he gets out of the truck, and status to run away only glancing at the man who had appeared out of thin air.

The man who was kneeling on the ground, slowly stands he is not ashamed that he is naked. He calmly looks around the surroundings, and starts to walk to a nearby ledge that over looks the whole town. Stopping just before the ledge he stands there for a while before turning and walking away.

~#~

The sound of breaking glass and someone shouting breaks the air. Three punks are all hanging around a telescope, one of them sitting on a fence the other two fighting over whose turn it was to look through the telescope. 

They are all dressed in the typical punk fashion. With ripped clothes that are to big or to small, with combat boots and with jackets that either have spikes or chains on them or both.

The leader, looks up and notices a naked man walking towards them, he quickly caught the attention of his other two friends.

"Hey... what's wrong with this picture" he said laughing as he and his friends all started to stand in a line blocking the man's way.

"Nice night for a walk eh?" The other boy with the blue gelled spikes in his hair said while smirking with his friends. 

The man stopped in front of them and copied what the boy had said.

"Nice night for a walk" 

"Wash day tomorrow, nothing clean right" the leader said clicking is fingers in front of the man's face.

They were clearly mocking him.

"Nothing clean, right" the man said, staring at them with a smooth face. Not being able to pick up on them mocking him.

"I think this guy is a couple of cans short of a six pack" The punk with blue spikes said while laughing taking great enjoyment from what was happening.

"Your clothes" the man started to say "Give them to me. Now!" his face was still just as blank as when he first started to talk the punks.

The guy with the blue spikes pulled out a knife and held it high to intimidate the man. The other two had also pulled out their knives, all of them trying to be threatening. But the man only looked at them and hit one in the face, and threw the man with the spikes anti the fence killing him with the force with which he hit his head. The leader went to stab the man but it had no effect on him. The man grabbed the leader and put his arm into his chest and pulled away with the leaders heart in his hand while the leader fell to the floor with his blood pooling around him 

The only punk that was left slid around to the fence terrified, when the man turned toward him, when the man started to walk towards him he took his jacket off along with all his clothes. Later when the man started to walk away and the punk was left naked with his dead friends around him he wondered how a man could kill to people and not blink or even stop to think about it. little did he know was that this man was not a man at all, but a machine that was sent from the future with a mission. The machine was a Terminator.

~#~

The sound of a police car speeding down a road was heard aswell as the sound of a helicopter in the sky, the people that were on the street kept going about with what they were doing, not even stopping when they saw the police car, they were most likely used to it by now.

The sound of a homeless man talking to bundled was heard, after the police car and helicopter had made its way past.

Again the sounds of electricity filled the alley, with its long electrical fingers roaming all over the walls, the homeless man was cut off as he shielded his eyes from the bright light caused by the electricity.

The electricity started to fade when a naked man slamed onto the ground. Making a painful noise the man slowly started to get up, when the electricity came back again. Getting to his feet the man stood under where the electricity was coming from and barley had enough time to catch the woman that came through, she to was naked and also very pregnant. 

The man started to look the woman over to make sure she was okay but was quickly stopped when she slapped his hands away to make sure that he was okay, she wasn't the one that landed on cement.

Satisfied with her inspection and dropped her hands and then looked around to were they had landed, they both started to walk towards the enhance to the alley, the man having trouble due to how he landed when they caught the attention of the homeless man.

The man pushed the woman behind him to stop the homeless man from seeing her with out any clothes on, it was then that the homeless man began to speak not noticing the woman behind the man.

"Say buddy did you just see a real bright light" he slurred while holding a bottle of alcohol. 

~#~

The sound of brakes being slammed and a light being shines on them alerted them that they were no longer alone. The man pulling on the homeless man's pants and seeing the naked woman gave the police the wrong impression, making them get out of the car and begin chasing them. 

The man and woman began to run, the man pulling the woman along, the woman having trouble running due to her pregnancy. One of the policeman stopped at the homeless man to make sure he was alright. 

"That son of a bitch took my pants" he slurred to the officer, while the other officer got into the car hopping to cut them off.

The other officer chased the man and woman down the alley, where they turned down another one when the police car had cut them off on the other side.

They went out of the entrance only just missing be hit by a car, where they went down another alley, the police officer followed them only to them the corner and not see them any where. The officer was surprised when the man came out of nowhere and shoved him back into the brick wall where they both fought for possesion of the gun. The police officer let off one shot where it narrowly avoided hitting the woman who was still naked. 

Eventually the man one the scuffle with the gun and pointed it at the officer.

"What day is it? The date" the man said aiming his gun at the officer.

"12th...May.. Thursday" the officer said closing his eyes trying to remember, while the woman looked on putting a hand on her large belly.

"What year?" he shouted, the police officer looked at him funny while the man looked around hearing the police car driving along on the alley. The man got impatient grabbed the woman's hand and left with the answer to his question while the police officer watched them go with a worried look on his face.

The man and woman were cut of just as they were about to leave the alley, when the man lead the woman over to a metal door with a chain on it. The man broke the chain and got the woman to go in first, just as the police officer joined his partner, telling them that the man had his gun.

The police followed them into the building, while the man and woman weaved in and out of things before going through a door that led them into a shop. Going down a few aisles they dropped to the floor and started crawl to avoid being see, only stopping a few times to grab a dress some leggings and some shoes and coat for them both. Hidding in a photo both the woman got dressed and they both put the shoes on while they waited for the police to pass the booth. After they passed the man quietly stepped down and did up the Velcro straps on his shoes. Quietly stepping out the man grabbed the woman's hand and they both ran to the door, only to stop when a police car pulled up outside , turning the quickly run up the escalator onto the second floor, where they found a fire escape. Running to it the man got out first then helped the woman over the ledge, then he quietly jumped of the fire escape, where the woman hesitated.

Sensing her hesitation the man started to speak to her.

"Come in Ace I'll catch you I promise" he said looking up at her. The woman - Ace - still looked doubtful. Rubbing her stomach she inches her way over to th edge where she could see the man clearly she thought about it, he had never broken a promise before. Going against her better judgment she sat down on the edge and let her body fall forwards. Squeezing her eyes closed she graced for the impact of hitting the hard cement, but instead she felt the hardness of muscled arms, opening her eyes she looked right into blue eyes of the man who caught her. Putting her on the ground they both ducked to hide on the other side of the police car that was in the alley. Opening the door on the passengers side the man grabbed the shot gun that was resting near the police scanner and quietly closed the door again. 

Grabbing the woman's hand again they run out of the alley on to the street her the man put the shot gun in the side near his right sleeve where it could remain hidden from plain sight. Walking down the street they both stopped when they saw another police car come speeding down the road, but they both started walking again as if they were just a normal couple. They then ran across the road after the police car had gone past, and went to the nearst phone box where they looked up the names of one Sarah Connor, only to come across three names. Its a good thing the knew which one they needed. They both looked at each other before the both turned and got out of the phone box. They had a mission that they needed to do.

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you think


End file.
